


Thanks Are In Order

by straightouttatheasylum



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Work For This Ship, I Didn't Know What I Was Doing, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, like really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttatheasylum/pseuds/straightouttatheasylum
Summary: Sami wants to take care of Dean after the Royal Rumble, and thank him for protecting him during the event.





	Thanks Are In Order

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've never written Sambrose, at all, so I'm trying to see how this plays out. Really it's sort of fluffy, mindlessly, so there's a semblance of plot. Someone on my tumblr requested a piece of this and I had to deliver. Enjoy!

The hotel room door opening brought a few grumbles with it as Sami and Dean made their way. Sore was the only thing running through Sami's mind, and for good reason. The Undertaker hadn't been particularly forgiving with his elimination, and the battery before that would leave a few more aches in the morning, but it was good to relax; he could feel the wait almost lift off his shoulders as he set his bag down.

"Shit." Dean popped his back, groaning a bit as he did, but Sami could tell he wasn't totally upset. Losing wasn't the easiest thing in the world to deal with, especially a huge match like the Royal Rumble, but Dean almost always still felt a rush of thrill after matches where he did his best and kicked as much ass as he could. 

"You shouldn't crack your back on your own, you know that, right?" Sami asked, fixing Dean with a look.

Dean held his hands up. "Hey, can't blame me if Brock almost made ground beef outta me and I feel black and blue all over."

Sami rolled his eyes fondly and wrapped his arms around his waist, Dean's hands meeting his almost immediately. "Seriously, are you feeling alright?" His head rested against Dean's broad back, listening to the younger man's breaths.

"Yeah, Sami, I'm fine. Nothin' I couldn't handle. How 'bout you?"

"Could be better, but I'll live." They stayed in that position for a while before Sami felt, rather than heard, Dean's yawn from deep in his chest. 

"I think we could both go for some sleep." 

"What're you talkin' about? I'm not tired."

"Yes, of course, you aren't. C'mon, we'll take a shower first."

Dean grumbled but Sami knew that he actually liked when they showered together. It wasn't as much of a regular occurrence nowadays with them on separate brands, but it used to be a ritual after really heavy matches and events when they got back to their room ever since they started dating.

"If we're so tired then why take a shower, huh?" Dean argued half-heartedly even as he made his way into the bathroom, the Canadian following close behind.  
"Because as much as I love you, you smell like a sweat monkey. Besides, then we get out on the road faster tomorrow."

"We could take one in the morning."

"We could, but then you like to stay in bed an hour past our time to check out." The bantering was commonplace between the two of them, even as they stripped down and started the shower. Dean always liked it scalding, saying you couldn't be clean without it at a temperature, Sami always wondering how he still had skin. But now he didn't even seem to care that it wasn't as hot as he usually made it.

"You don't complain." Dean pointed out, grinning down at his boyfriend as the water pounded on them.

"Oddly enough, I don't." Sami smiled, but stopped Dean as he went for the wash. A look of confusion passed over the taller man's face. "No, I got it this time."

"Um, okay." Dean quirked an eyebrow up as Sami lathered up the shampoo and reached up for Dean's head. "Can you reach?"

"Haha, very funny. I'm only a few inches smaller than you, you know."

"Just don't want you standing on your tiptoes and falling. Where would Raw be without its top guy?" He closed his eyes to avoid shampoo in his eyes and Sami gently spun him around.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Ambrose." Dean looked like he was about to turn around and dispute his statement, but Sami kept him turned around, even as he contended his position.

"It ain't flattery if it's true. You kicked ass out there, man. You even put out Braun Strowman. If that don't mean something I don't know what does. You lasted out there longer than I did."

"Couldn't have done it without you, though." He pointed out quietly.

There were only a few more snippets of conversation, but most of it was drowned out by the water as they finished up. Sami continued to take care of Dean, even as he did himself, and Sami could tell Dean didn't know what to do. Ever since they had begun their relationship, it always seemed Dean was the one to take charge and take care, whether it was in bed or in public or anywhere, really. One time Sami had asked about this, and Dean had gotten so worked up and almost embarrassed that Sami decided it was better to never ask again. However, he wanted to be the one to take care of Dean now, and he hoped Dean wasn't totally uncomfortable. If he didn't like it, he would stop, but he just wanted to make the other man feel good. It was the only way Sami could think of to thank him.

The bantering as warm as the water wasn't filling the air as before but it was still quite gentle between the two, Dean making bits of conversation when it came to him. He never liked the quiet for too long, even as they dried off and got dressed and climbed into bed. They were only random snippets of stuff that came to his mind or commentary on the events of the night, so Sami thought he had dropped it. 

"So what was the deal tonight?" Dean rolled over and gave Sami a pointed look. 

The older man shrugged and hoped Dean wasn't looking into this too deeply. "What do you mean?"

"Y'know...just now. You were washing me, an' actin' all nice, and you had even suggested going to dinner earlier. You actually wanted to get something when we were catering. Is something going on?"

"No, why would you think that? You just usually take care of me and I wanted to return the favor."

"Do you not like when I take care of you?" The tone made Sami almost wince. Take Dean to of course take a simple thing and turn it into a criticism of himself. 

"No, no, Dean, I do. I just...wanted to take care of you, in return for tonight." Sami was quick to take the blame off of Dean and clear up the air.

"What did I do?" Dean looked at him in question. 

"Well, you took care of me. You were protecting me from everyone, and it just meant a lot, I guess. I never really think about it, how you always take care of things. I don't dislike it, not at all." He looked down at the sheets, hearing Dean shift onto his back. Sami worried for a second if he had said something wrong, looking up at Dean again. The man was staring up at the ceiling, thoughtful, almost. Sami took this time to flick the lamp light off, expecting to just go to sleep until a hand gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"I never think of it, y'know? Taking care of you, I mean." Dean opened his arms and Sami gladly and quickly scooted in them, letting Dean spoon him as he continued speaking. "I guess I just do it, ya know? You asked me the one time why I do it and I didn't really get it. I thought you didn't like it."

"I do like it. I just get worried because you acted all weird when I tried to take care of you. I thought /you/ didn't like it."  
Dean was quiet for a bit. "I did like it."

"Can I do it more often then?" Sami asked hopefully, turning over in Dean's arms to look at him. His boyfriend's face broke out into a small smile.

"Sure. Just let me know ahead of time, alright?"

"Why?"

"Because you terrified me with the way you smacked my hand away."

"I did not smack your hand away."

"Yes, you did. It was terrifying."

The small talk and accusations on how hard the hit was went on into the night, but both men smiled the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on my tumblr straight-outta-the-asylum!


End file.
